staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Października 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Domisie - Domiś Chwalipiętuś; program dla dzieci 09:00 BBC w Jedynce - Olbrzymy Oceanów cz. 1 (Ocean Giants) - txt. str. 777 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - Maciej Zakościelny; cykl reportaży 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1360; telenowela TVP2 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5700 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5700); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na tropie polskich wędlin; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 1 Koniec Świata (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2490; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5701 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5701); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2491; teleturniej muzyczny 17:45 Klan - odc. 2341 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Misja w kosmosie - odc. 7; program dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajd Dolnośląski 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Ławeczka - txt. str. 777 80'; spektakl teatralny 21:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wstydliwe sprawy za ścianą (Jordan Behind the Silent Walls) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 23:05 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 8 (The Tudors II, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008) 00:05 Lalka - odc. 8/9 - Damy i kobiety - txt. str. 777 77'; serial TVP 01:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:10 MAMA 27'; film dokumentalny 02:40 Notacje - Andrzej Czeczot. Amerykański raj; cykl dokumentalny 02:55 Debata prezydencka pomiędzy Barrackiem Obamą a Mittem Romneyem 04:40 Notacje - Zbigniew Kowalski. Dyrygent z ORP "Wicher"; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 37 - Ta kurtka jest wyrazem mojej indywidualności i wiary w wolność jednostki...; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 38 - Bogata kobieta; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:55 M jak miłość - odcinek 61; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (96); zabawa quizowa 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 805 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Sara walczy dla Iranu (Kick in Iran) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 65 "Nowe zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 66 "Król jest nagi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 36/58 (Castle ep. (Under the gun)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 806 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 938; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 675 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - XXL (XXL) 93'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1997) 00:40 Czy świat oszalał? - W matni Guantanamo (The Guantanamo trap) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 01:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 02:55 XXL (XXL) 93'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1997) 04:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (54) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (59) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo 2 (8) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (36) - serial komediowy 09.25 I kto tu rządzi? (36) - serial komediowy 10.00 Synowie (6) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (312) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (39) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (36) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 4 (97) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1569) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (232) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (470) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (338) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1570) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (226) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Hitman - thriller, Francja/USA 2007 22.00 W dolinie Elah - dramat kryminalny, USA 2007 00.25 Układy 4 (43) - serial kryminalny 01.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:20 Rozmowy w toku: Najlepiej działa na faceta lateksowa kobieta - talk-show 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Julia (147) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (19) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:40 Ostry dyżur 9 (17/22) - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Ukryta prawda 2 (107) - serial paradokumentalny 14:40 Detektywi: Chcę żeby wrócił (1011) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (541) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Nie matura, lecz chęć szczera, zrobi z ciebie... gwiazdę - talk-show 16:55 Detektywi: Nie możesz odejść (1012) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:25 Julia (148) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18:00 Ukryta prawda 2 (108) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1651) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dzieci z osiedla (972) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Lekarze (8) - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Mentalista 3 (16) - serial kryminalny 0:30 Bez śladu (24) - serial kryminalny 1:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Arkana magii (727) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:05 Rozmowy w toku: Nie matura, lecz chęć szczera, zrobi z ciebie... gwiazdę - talk-show 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość porank 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:50 Biznes 17:01 Praca, Biznes, Innowacje 17:15 Fakty Flesz 17:20 Pogoda - plansza 17:23 Rozmowa Faktów 17:34 DOLNOŚLĄSKA LIGA TALENTÓW 17:49 Zdrowiej 18:03 Przez granice 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:47 Pogoda 18:51 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:48 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:05 Pogoda 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Ostatnia podróż do domu; film dokumentalny 00:35 Infoexpress 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:30 Telekurier 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:36 Pogoda Info 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór 03:00 Głos Mediów; magazyn 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn 04:00 Ostatnia podróż do domu; film dokumentalny 05:05 Teleplotki 05:30 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet (18) - serial animowany 5:25 Morze miłości (155) - serial obyczajowy 6:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 I Like It - program muzyczny 8:25 Komisarz Rex (4) - serial kryminalny 9:25 Ukryta miłość (43) - telenowela 10:25 Osaczona (99) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Inspektor Gadżet (18) - serial animowany 11:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (206) - serial przygodowy 17:00 Ukryta miłość (44) - telenowela 18:00 Komisarz Rex (13) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (72) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską (7) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na granicy śmierci (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Gniazdo os - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 1:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:15 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:15 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 HD 5:15 W roli głównej: Joanna Senyszyn (2/17) - talk-show 5:50 We dwoje (8) - program rozrywkowy 7:05 Męski typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski (7/9) - talk-show 7:35 Sąd rodzinny (99) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (186) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Zaklinaczka duchów (4/22) - serial fantasy 10:30 Agenci NCIS (1/23) - serial sensacyjny 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Plotkara (9/18) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Sąd rodzinny (100) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (187) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10 (18/22) - serial sensacyjny 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów (5/22) - serial fantasy 18:00 Plotkara (10/18) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Agenci NCIS (2/23) - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: 8. mila - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2002 22:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (3/22) - serial SF 23:20 Złodziej życia - thriller, Kanada/Australia/USA 2004 1:30 Arkana magii (962) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9 (8/16) - magazyn kulinarny 4:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9 (9/16) - magazyn kulinarny 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:10 12. i 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 i 2007 - Indios Bravos; koncert 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 8; magazyn 07:25 Paziowie - odc. 5/5; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Galeria - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 674 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Londyn - Robert (94) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 71* - Dzieci rewolucji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii - Jan Nowicki; magazyn 14:25 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony (Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony*) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011) 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 17 Żarówka - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 544* Mundur to pancerz 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 16:35 Eurowiadomości 16:50 Galeria - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Londyn - Robert (94) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 8; magazyn 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ukochana żółwica; serial dokumentalny 18:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 674 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 4 - Kukuryku 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - kokos (95) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (8); magazyn 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 00:45 Galeria - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Paziowie - odc. 5/5 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 4 - Kukuryku 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - kokos (95) 02:55 Debata prezydencka pomiędzy Barrackiem Obamą a Mittem Romneyem 04:35 Pogoda.pl 04:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 8/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 674; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:05 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (8); magazyn 06:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 8:35 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Policyjna trauma (283) - serial komediowy 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Pierwszy chłopak (55) - serial komediowy 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Inhalacja dobra na wszystko (66) - serial komediowy 11:30 Mamuśki (1) - serial komediowy 12:00 Graczykowie: Czwóreczka (56) - serial komediowy 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Mszyce i ludzie (67) - serial komediowy 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Zamach na ordynatora (56) - serial komediowy 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kalendarz (313) - serial komediowy 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Monitoring (284) - serial komediowy 15:00 Graczykowie: Wojsko (23) - serial komediowy 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Mszyce i ludzie (67) - serial komediowy 16:00 Daleko od noszy: Akcja Balladyn (37) - serial komediowy 16:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Automat (12) - serial komediowy 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Wczasy wewnętrzne (223) - serial komediowy 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Romans gwiazdy (133) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (56) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:30 Sport - program informacyjny 20:35 Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 20:45 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 21:00 Trudne sprawy: Matka nie radzi sobie z ojcami swoich córek (56) - serial paradokumentalny 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Monitoring (284) - serial komediowy 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kasa chorych (78) - serial komediowy 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kreseczka (78) - serial komediowy 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) - serial komediowy 0:30 Dlaczego ja? (56) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 1:30 Trudne sprawy: Matka nie radzi sobie z ojcami swoich córek (56) - serial paradokumentalny 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 3:05 Sport - program informacyjny 3:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 3:25 Pierwsza miłość (1569) - serial obyczajowy 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kalendarz (313) - serial komediowy 4:30 W obiektywie Justyny Steczkowskiej - program rozrywkowy 5:00 Ewa gotuje (158) - magazyn kulinarny 5:30 Gliniarze (12) - magazyn kryminalny Tele 5 5:45 Disco Bandżo (71) - magazyn muzyczny 7:00 Zapisane w gwiazdach - program interaktywny 9:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV - program interaktywny 12:05 Świadek zbrodni - thriller, Kanada 2007 14:00 Jednostka Specjalna "Dunaj" (34-ost.) - serial kryminalny 14:55 Komandosi (5/22) - serial sensacyjny 16:00 Megakatastrofy (13/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 17:00 Benny Hill (55/60) - program rozrywkowy 18:05 Komandosi (6/22) - serial sensacyjny 19:05 Megakatastrofy (14/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 20:05 Geneza (6/22) - serial kryminalny 21:15 Lokatorzy - film fantasy, USA 2003 23:10 Wydział wewnętrzny (17/22) - serial kryminalny 23:55 W ogniu namiętności - film erotyczny, USA 2010 1:35 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy Polonia 1 6:10 Klub Hawaje (42/80) - serial komediowy 6:35 Helena i chłopcy (41/100) - serial komediowy 7:00 A życie kołem się toczy (3/19 - serial obyczajowy 8:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 12:00 E-miłość (3/13) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 16:00 To były wakacje! (26-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Świat cyrku - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Helena i chłopcy (42/100) - serial komediowy 18:00 Kosmica TV - program interaktywny 19:00 Głupek o poranku (4) - serial komediowy 19:30 Misja miłości (3-ost.) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/USA 1992 21:20 To były wakacje! (1/26) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Ukryta kamera (1/30) - program rozrywkowy 22:40 Różowa noc - program erotyczny 5:50 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 07:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 35; serial TVP 08:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16); magazyn kulinarny 09:20 Strefa 3D - Ja to mam szczęście (kulisy); cykl reportaży 09:55 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:55 Jutro idziemy do kina - txt. str. 777 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 12:40 Ranczo - odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Paradoks - odc. 6 Lęk - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16); magazyn kulinarny 14:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:25 Tancerze - odc. 5 Nowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta; serial TVP 18:30 Elita - najlepsi z najlepszych, odc. 4; magazyn 19:00 Ranczo - odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny 21:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 21:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 21:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 22:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 22:50 Trzeci oficer - odc. 7/13 - Twarzą w twarz - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 23:40 Trzeci oficer - odc. 8/13 - Zawieszeni - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 00:40 Autoportret z kochanką 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia BBC HD 6:45 Robin Hood 2: Walkabout (10) - serial fabularny 7:30 A gdy ciebie zabraknie 3: The Law Of The Skip (7) - komedia 8:00 Paul Merton w Europie (3) - serial dokumentalny 8:50 Zrozumieć Narnię - dokument 9:50 Emma (3) 10:45 Robin Hood 2: Walkabout (10) - serial fabularny 11:30 Paul Merton w Europie (3) - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Zrozumieć Narnię - dokument 13:20 Emma (3) 14:15 Robin Hood 2: Walkabout (10) - serial fabularny 15:00 Paul Merton w Europie (3) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Zrozumieć Narnię - dokument 16:45 A gdy ciebie zabraknie 3: Too Cool For School (8) - komedia 17:15 Emma (4) 18:10 Doctor Who 5: The Vampires Of Venice (6) - serial fabularny 19:00 Doktor Who: Ściśle tajne 5: Death In Venice (6) - serial fabularny 19:15 Paul Merton w Europie (4) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Oceany: The Indian Oceans: Mozambique (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Attenborough i wielkie jajko - dokument 21:50 Życie: Challenges Of Life (1) - serial dokumentalny 22:40 Paul Merton w Europie (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:25 Doctor Who 5: The Vampires Of Venice (6) - serial fabularny 0:15 Doktor Who: Ściśle tajne 5: Death In Venice (6) - serial fabularny 0:30 Być jak Erica 2: Mama Mia (3) 1:15 Noce z Joolsem Hollandem 37 (1) - muzyka 2:20 A gdy ciebie zabraknie 3: Too Cool For School (8) - komedia 2:50 Emma (4) 3:45 Doctor Who 5: The Vampires Of Venice (6) - serial fabularny 4:35 Doktor Who: Ściśle tajne 5: Death In Venice (6) - serial fabularny 4:50 Paul Merton w Europie (4) - serial dokumentalny 5:40 Doktor Who: Ściśle tajne 5: Death In Venice (6) - serial fabularny Wojna i Pokój HD 6:00 Korolow - dramat historyczny, Rosja 2007 8:00 Spaleni słońcem - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja/Francja 1994 10:25 Wilk i zając (12/16) - serial animowany 10:35 Jeniec Kaukazu - dramat wojenny, Rosja/Kazachstan 1996 12:15 Wilk i zając (16-ost.) - serial animowany 12:30 Rekieter - dramat kryminalny, Kazachstan 2007 13:50 Wilk i zając (7/16) - serial animowany 14:05 Żyć - dramat sensacyjny, Rosja 2009 15:20 Kod apokalipsy - film przygodowy, Rosja 2007 17:10 Zagubiony - thriller, Kazachstan 2009 18:45 Euforia - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 2006 Sundance Channel HD 6:50 Ten Tiny Love Stories - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 8:30 A Flesh Offering - horror, Kanada 2010 10:00 Friends (With Benefits) - komedia, USA 2009 11:35 Jane Birkin: Reflections - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 12:00 Mad Men: Red in the Face (7) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 The Paranoids - komedia romantyczna, Argentyna 2008 14:50 Ten Tiny Love Stories - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 16:30 A Flesh Offering - horror, Kanada 2010 18:00 Meat Loaf: In Search of Paradise - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 19:30 Jean-Luc Cinema Godard - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 20:00 Les Paul: Chasing Sound - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 21:30 Love - thriller, Serbia i Czarnogóra/USA 2005 23:00 Passenger Side - komediodramat, Kanada 2009 0:30 My Effortless Brilliance - komediodramat, USA 2008 2:00 Meat Loaf: In Search of Paradise - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 3:30 Jean-Luc Cinema Godard - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 4:00 Les Paul: Chasing Sound - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 5:30 Love - thriller, Serbia i Czarnogóra/USA 2005 Water Planet 5:00 Amazonia na serio (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 5:30 Niebezpieczne plaże Nowej Zelandii (1/20) - serial dokumentalny 6:00 Orki - film dokumentalny, USA 2010 7:00 Ocean na serio (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 7:30 Ocean na serio (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 8:00 Regaty (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 9:00 Regaty (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Bitwy morskie (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Bitwy morskie (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy wybrzeża (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 13:00 Amazonia na serio (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Niebezpieczne plaże Nowej Zelandii (1/20) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Orki - film dokumentalny, USA 2010 15:00 Ocean na serio (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Ocean na serio (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Regaty (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Regaty (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Bitwy morskie (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Bitwy morskie (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Cuda współczesności (1/4) - serial dokumentalny 20:50 Na swoim...: Niedarzyno - program krajoznawczy 21:00 Amazonia na serio (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Niebezpieczne plaże Nowej Zelandii (2/20) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Szczęki zza kamery (1/2) - film dokumentalny, USA 2010 22:55 Ocean na serio (4/10) - serial dokumentalny 23:25 Ocean na serio (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 0:00 Regaty (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 1:00 Regaty (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Bitwy morskie (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Bitwy morskie (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 Na swoim...: Niedarzyno - program krajoznawczy 4:00 Cuda współczesności (1/4) - serial dokumentalny 4:45 Przyroda Kaszub - magazyn przyrodniczy Orange Sport 6:10 Siłownia - program sportowy 7:00 Sport raport 24 - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Sport raport 24 - magazyn sportowy 9:00 Poker: World Series of Poker (18) - poker 10:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 10:10 Piłka nożna: 1. liga - mecz: Flota Świnoujście - Cracovia 11:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 11:10 Piłka nożna: 1. liga - mecz: Flota Świnoujście - Cracovia 12:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 12:10 Siłownia - program sportowy 13:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 13:10 Piłka nożna: 1. liga - mecz: Arka Gdynia - Olimpia Grudziądz 14:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 14:10 Piłka nożna: 1. liga - mecz: Arka Gdynia - Olimpia Grudziądz 15:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 15:10 Piłka nożna: Arsenal TV - mecz: Norwich City - Arsenal Londyn 16:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 16:10 Piłka nożna: Arsenal TV - mecz: Norwich City - Arsenal Londyn 17:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 17:15 Po weekendzie na żywo - program sportowy 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:20 Sporty walki: GLORY World Series w Brukseli - sporty walki 20:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 20:30 Futbol raport - magazyn piłkarski 21:30 Fun raport (44) - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Sport raport 24 - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Piłka nożna: Manchester United TV - mecz: Manchester United - Stoke City 0:45 Manchester United TV: Monachium - magazyn piłkarski 2:00 Manchester United TV: Phil Jones - mój pierwszy rok w Manchesterze United - magazyn piłkarski 2:30 Manchester United TV: Carrington - centrum treningowe Manchesteru United - magazyn piłkarski 3:00 Manchester United TV: Video pamiętnik Rio z tournee po Afryce Południowej - magazyn piłkarski 3:30 Manchester United TV: 25 najlepszych transferów w historii Manchesteru United - magazyn piłkarski 4:00 Manchester United TV: Peter Schmeichel - najlepszy bramkarz na świecie - magazyn piłkarski 5:00 Manchester United TV: Video pamiętnik Rio z tournee po USA 2011 (1) - magazyn piłkarski 5:30 Manchester United TV: Video pamiętnik Rio z tournee po USA 2011 (2) - magazyn piłkarski TVP Sport 08:00 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Józef Młynarczyk 08:45 Sportowa niedziela 09:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Asseco Prokom Gdynia - Stelmet Zielona Góra 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:35 Jak przychodzi zbawienie; film dokumentalny 13:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: o 3 miejsce (2) Stelmet Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń 14:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Asseco Prokom Gdynia - Stelmet Zielona Góra 16:55 Zwarcie - Andrzej Placzyński; magazyn 17:35 Tenis stołowy - Superliga: ZKS Palmiarnia Zielona Góra - ASTS Olimpia - Unia Grudziądz 20:15 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski 20:45 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski 21:25 IO Londyn 2012 - Judo/Zapasy - wydarzenia 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:10 Oko w oko - Wywiad ze Zbigniewem Bońkiem 23:50 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn 01:00 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Leszek Blanik 01:10 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Mariusz Czerkawski 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport HD 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - AZS Białystok 9:10 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 11:20 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:50 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lechia Gdańsk - Śląsk Wrocław 15:10 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 15:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Liverpool FC - Reading FC 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: PTPS Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Tottenham Hotspur - Chelsea Londyn 22:20 Boks - boks 0:30 Boks - boks 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra HD 7:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Chambery Savoie Handball - VIVE Targi Kielce 10:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Willem II Tilburg 13:00 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny - lekkoatletyka 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 15:40 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 18:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: West Bromwich Albion - Manchester City 20:30 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy - magazyn piłkarski 22:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: PTPS Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 0:40 Pro Bull Riding 1:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 7:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig w klasie Moto3 8:20 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig w klasie Moto2 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - AZS Białystok 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - AZS Białystok 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Heracles Almelo - Ajax Amsterdam 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Heracles Almelo - Ajax Amsterdam 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Chambery Savoie Handball - VIVE Targi Kielce 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Chambery Savoie Handball - VIVE Targi Kielce 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Roda JC Kerkrade - Twente Enschede 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Roda JC Kerkrade - Twente Enschede 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: NMC Powen Zabrze - Orlen Wisła Płock 1:15 Zakończenie programu Viacom Blink 6:00 Zatoka serc (119) - serial obyczajowy 6:25 Zatoka serc (120) - serial obyczajowy 6:45 Pod błękitem nieba (27) - serial obyczajowy 7:10 Kasia i Tomek 3 (3) - serial komediowy 7:40 Kasia i Tomek 3 (4) - serial komediowy 8:10 Żart losu 2 - serial obyczajowy 9:10 Ready Steady Cook (67) - magazyn kulinarny 10:05 Moja restauracja górą (5) - reality show 11:00 Zatoka serc (1) - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Zatoka serc (2) - serial obyczajowy 11:55 Pod błękitem nieba (29) - serial obyczajowy 12:25 Pod błękitem nieba (30) - serial obyczajowy 12:55 Żart losu 2 (1) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Zatoka serc (3) - serial obyczajowy 14:25 Zatoka serc (4) - serial obyczajowy 14:55 Ready Steady Cook (16) - magazyn kulinarny 15:45 Pod błękitem nieba (41) - serial obyczajowy 16:15 Pod błękitem nieba (42) - serial obyczajowy 16:40 Kasia i Tomek 3 (3) - serial komediowy 17:05 Kasia i Tomek 3 (4) - serial komediowy 17:35 Cudotwórcy czterech ścian (12) - reality show 18:25 Moja restauracja górą (6) - reality show 19:20 Ready Steady Cook (68) - magazyn kulinarny 20:10 Nasze słodkie tajemnice (15) - serial obyczajowy 21:10 Cougar Town: Miasto kocic (9) - serial komediowy 21:35 Ekipa ratunkowa (3) - serial obyczajowy 22:35 Wyrwani śmierci (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Fear Factor - Nieustraszeni (22) - reality show 0:25 Ekipa ratunkowa (3) - serial obyczajowy 1:25 Cougar Town: Miasto kocic (9) - serial komediowy 1:50 Nastolatki pod skalpelem - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 2:35 Fear Factor - Nieustraszeni (22) - reality show 3:25 Ready Steady Cook (16) - magazyn kulinarny 4:10 Nasze słodkie tajemnice (15) - serial obyczajowy 5:05 W pętli życia (9) - serial obyczajowy Disney XD 6:00 Pokémon: Black and White - serial animowany 6:25 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 6:50 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 7:15 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 7:25 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 7:40 Z kopyta - serial komediowy 8:05 Para królów - serial przygodowy 8:30 Zeke i Luther - serial komediowy 9:00 Leci królik - serial animowany 9:30 Ja w kapeli - serial familijny 10:00 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 10:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 11:00 Mr Young - serial komediowy 11:30 W jak wypas - serial animowany 12:00 Zeke i Luther - serial komediowy 12:25 Lękosław Wiewiórka - serial animowany 12:50 Kick Strach się bać - serial animowany 13:15 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 13:30 Para królów - serial przygodowy 14:00 Leci królik - serial animowany 14:30 W jak wypas - serial animowany 15:00 Z kopyta - serial komediowy 15:30 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 16:00 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 16:30 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 17:00 Z kopyta - serial komediowy 17:30 Szczury laboratoryjne - serial komediowy 18:00 Zeke i Luther - serial komediowy 18:30 Z kopyta - serial komediowy 19:00 Para królów - serial przygodowy 19:30 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 19:45 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 20:00 Ja w kapeli - serial familijny 20:30 Zeke i Luther - serial komediowy 21:00 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:25 Iron Man: Armored Adventures - serial animowany 21:50 Kick Strach się bać - serial animowany 22:15 Mr Young - serial komediowy 22:40 Potęga i moc - serial animowany 23:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 23:35 Aaron Stone - serial przygodowy 0:00 Zakończenie programu TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Śląskie od kuchni 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Schlesien Journal 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.30 Nawiedzone domy 23.00 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce Religia.tv 6:00 Jutrznia - program religijny 6:30 Wieści z Rzymu (201) 7:00 Przygody wielkich i małych: Królowa Estera (3/13) - serial animowany 7:30 Przygody wielkich i małych: Jonasz i wieloryb (4/13) - serial animowany 8:00 Biblia dla dzieci 3: Szadrach, Meszach i Abed-Nego (9/13) - serial animowany 8:05 Z Biblii ukradzione (70) - magazyn religijny 8:20 Zwykły Bohater - historie prawdziwe (7) - talk-show 8:50 Dzień z ikoną: Ikona Zwiastowania - serial dokumentalny 8:55 Mango - telezakupy 10:00 Rozmównica - program religijny 11:05 Codzienna radość życia (35) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Biblijna lekcja religii (172) - program religijny 11:45 Biblijna lekcja religii (173) - program religijny 11:55 Biblijna lekcja religii (174) - program religijny 12:15 Legendarny szlak św. Jakuba: Początek (1/20) - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Bliżej świętego: Największy pielgrzym (9/20) - serial dokumentalny 13:25 Portrety: Życie po życiu - serial dokumentalny 13:55 Biblia dla dzieci: Noe (3/13) - serial animowany 14:00 Przygody wielkich i małych: Królowa Estera (3/13) - serial animowany 14:30 Przygody wielkich i małych: Jonasz i wieloryb (4/13) - serial animowany 15:00 Oczami pokolenia '78: Pontyfikat Jana Pawła II (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Polska 16:00 Rozmównica - program religijny 17:05 Zagadka Arki Przymierza - film dokumentalny, USA 18:00 Prawda i pojednanie: Hiszpania (4/5) - serial dokumentalny 18:25 Codzienna radość życia (36) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Nieszpory - program religijny 19:35 Zwykły Bohater - historie prawdziwe (7) - talk-show 20:05 Z Biblii ukradzione (71) - magazyn religijny 20:20 Anielskie smaki (7) - magazyn kulinarny 20:40 Biblijna lekcja religii (88) - program religijny 20:55 Śladami Wujka - film dokumentalny, Polska 22:00 Rozmównica - program religijny 23:05 Szaleńcy Pana Boga 2: Manuskrypt znaleziony w buszu (1) - serial dokumentalny 23:35 Portrety: Mufti Miśkiewicz - serial dokumentalny 0:10 Anielskie smaki (7) - magazyn kulinarny 0:30 Biblijna lekcja religii (106) - program religijny 0:45 Biblijna lekcja religii (161) - program religijny 1:00 Przygody wielkich i małych: Mojżesz i manna (7/13) - serial animowany 1:30 Biblia dla dzieci 3: Rut i Noemi (3/13) - serial animowany 1:35 Anielskie smaki (7) - magazyn kulinarny 1:55 Wieści z Rzymu (201) 2:25 La Rioja. Dziedzictwo kultury (4) - serial dokumentalny 2:30 Zapraszam Was na moje święto (8) - magazyn religijny 3:00 Śladami Wujka - film dokumentalny, Polska 4:00 Rozmównica - program religijny 5:00 Zwykły Bohater - historie prawdziwe (7) - talk-show 5:30 Biblijna lekcja religii (100) - program religijny 5:40 Biblijna lekcja religii (101) - program religijny 5:50 Biblijna lekcja religii (102) - program religijny TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Osobliwości 02.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 03.00 Sport 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Osobliwości 10.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 11.00 Sport 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Osobliwości 18.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 19.00 Sport 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza